ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue and Rosè
Neither Reia and Goku Black hold back against each other as the battle for the Infinity Stones continued. Suddenly, Goku Black smiled. Reia: (Seems like I broke his shell..) Goku Black: For a lowly animal, you've come quite far. As a reward, I'll show you how far I've come. Kiva: Reia..? Reia: Help the Avengers. This one's mine. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva then ran to the next area. Goku Black: A wise choice to leave a mortal behind instead of fighting alongside you. Reia: I don't want her to get into harm's way, because of you. Goku Black: A worthy response. As a reward, I will see your power first. - Meanwhile, Ratchet and Talwyn blasted enemy forces when Kiva gave them a helping hand. Ratchet: Thanks, pal. Talwyn: Where's Reia? Kiva: She's fighting Goku Black. Talwyn: On her own? We have to help her! Kiva: No, we can't. Talwyn: Huh? Why not?? Kiva: Well, because she doesn't want us to get into harm's way. Ratchet: Oh, that's reasonable. But I'm still worried about her. Kiva: I know you are, Ratchet. - Elsewhere, Supreme Kai of Time watched over the battle with Lisa, Kirby and Sonja on her side. Supreme Kai of Time: This battle is more intense than I thought. Lisa: Well, I think mommy and daddy needed help. Why can't I help them out? Supreme Kai of Time: Losing you is a grave mistake they will take, if you went out there. Lisa: Good point. - Reia triggered her Super Saiyan Blue, ready for the real fight. Goku Black: Well, well.. You have improve greatly than I expected. Now then, allow me to show you. - In return, Goku Black boosted his powers in a dark aura, even Aaron and Jak feel his power pressure. - Goku Black has triggered a new transformation, leaving most heroes in shock, but Reia stands firm. Supreme Kai of Time: (Reia.. I hope you are ready.) Talwyn: What the heck? Is that a pink aura?? Kiva: It's coming from Goku Black! Ratchet: Great... This is getting a lot more worse! Kiva: But, I'm sure Reia knows what's she's doing. Ratchet: I hope you are right about this.. Kiva: I know I am. Goku Black: What do you think of it? Quite the color, huh? In keeping with how you like to label your power levels, the name in this one is..rosè. That's right, I have now reached Super Saiyan Rosè. Reia: I am well aware of your power. Goku Black: Oh? So you began to notice its beauty? Reia: No. I saw a pink rift in the future timeline, that was you. Goku Black: Ah.. Well, you are smarter than I realized, unlike your master- Goku. It seems we are evenly matched at this point, but you have a deeper power inside. I can't wait to see it before I beat you. Terra: They're just standing there.. Kiva: Reia... Talwyn: She's strong, Kiva. She'll win for all of us, I know it. Kiva: okay good point Category:Scenes